


Take Off

by pickingoutchinapatterns



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, from the just-fic-already workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingoutchinapatterns/pseuds/pickingoutchinapatterns
Summary: This is my dialogue-only ficlet I wrote last night during Vicky’s wonderfully run character workshop.  Tagging @just-fic-already and @today-in-fic.  Thank you to all of the wonderful people who joined the workshop yesterday.  It was a pleasure working with all of you!





	Take Off

 

“Here Scully, let me get that for you.”  

“Mulder it’s fine, I can reach it.”  

“Jeez, what do you have in here?  You do realize that you didn’t have to bring your rock collection on this case, right?” (Scully eyeroll.)  “I’m kidding Scully.”  

“Mulder, keep your elbows on your side of the seat.  I’m trying to read here.”  

“Ohhh, what are you trying to read?  Scully! Is that (gasp) smut?”  

“Mulder, don’t be such a prude.  This book is a classic.”  

“Dear diary, I don’t know what’s gotten into my partner lately.  Yesterday she teased me about my, ahem, collection of artistic and athletic videos and now she seems to think that I’m a prude.  Should I be more concerned about body swapping or early onset dementia HEY!  That hurt!”

“Here you go Mulder. I brought you a Walkman and a bag of seeds.  I hope that you can keep yourself distracted for a little while at least.”  

“Oh Scully, you should know how well I can keep myself distracted.  It’s just so much more satisfying when we can distract each other.”

“Well Mulder, maybe if you’re a good agent and behave yourself, I can see about helping to distract you sometime later today.” (Mulder wiggles his eyebrows.)  “God no Mulder, those tiny bathrooms are disgusting!”


End file.
